Forget Me Not
by wulancho95
Summary: Bunga itu mungil dan berwarna biru. Mengingatkan Park Jimin pada seorang penjaga toko bunga sebelah kampus. 'Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu untuk mencintaiku, untuk mengingat semua kenangan kita karena aku tak ingin kau untuk melupakanku.' [BTS. MinYoon. BL. Oneshot] - mini project with hopekies


Title : Forget Me Not

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC, fluff with angst maybe?

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this story line belong to me

Summary : Bunga itu mungil dan berwarna biru. Mengingatkan Park Jimin pada seorang penjaga toko bunga sebelah kampus. _'Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu untuk mencintaiku, untuk mengingat semua kenangan kita karena aku tak ingin kau untuk melupakanku'_

* * *

Sinar mentari menembus celah gorden yang tertiup angin. Masih pukul delapan pagi di musim semi yang hangat dengan kicauan burung di dahan pohon penuh kelopak merah muda nan indah.

Sepoi angin mengantarkan hawa dingin menembus selimut. Meringkukkan seseorang yang masih terbawa alam mimpi jauh dalam dekapan. Menggoyang pelan ranting penuh bunga berwarna biru yang diletakkan dekat jendela.

Park Jimin menahan senyum pagi hari hingga menyipitkan mata karena terlalu bahagia. Ini adalah musim semi kedelapan bersama sang terkasih. Yang kini semakin melesakkan kepala ke dalam selimut tebal karena tak ingin bangun menyambut dunia.

"Hei sayang," Jemari Jimin menyusur kulit putih pucat bak porselen. Mengantarkan impuls yang membuat dalam dekapan semakin nyaman dan merengek tak ingin diganggu. Senyum dibibir sekali lagi terkembang.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan sayangku," Jimin tak menyerah. Mengusak hangat helaian sewarna dengan kulit yang pucat itu. Beberapa kali mengecupi pucuk kepala dengan sayang yang tak mampu diungkapkan.

Dua netra sejernih langit itu terusik. Membuka pelan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk retina. Kemudian ia sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Kau siapa?"

* * *

Park Jimin tak pernah tahu bahwa takdir akan sebegini mempermainkan hidupnya. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak dosa di kehidupan yang lalu sehingga Tuhan akan menghukumnya di kehidupan yang sekarang.

Hidup ditengah keluarga yang tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja benar-benar menguras jiwa dan raganya. Selalu mendengar kedua orang tua yang bertengkar sejak ia masuk sekolah dasar hingga menengah keatas bukan hal yang ia inginkan, bahkan sejak ia masih belajar berjalan sekalipun.

Ayah yang selalu pergi dan Ibu tak pernah sekalipun mendatangi sekolah di akhir semester untuk mengambil hasil ujian. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan uangnya, dengan perusahaan dan bisnisnya –dan Ibu yang sibuk dengan emosinya sendiri. Membanting segala benda pecah belah yang bisa dijangkau hanya karena merasa dikhianati oleh suami.

Park Jimin tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tak tersentuh.

Dia dingin dengan segala ekspresi datar yang selalu tersemat di wajah rupawannya. Dia kaku dengan segala tingkah tak peduli nan acuh yang ditunjukkan pada siapapun orangnya. Dia jauh, kelam, tak terjangkau.

Park Jimin telah belajar banyak bahwa cinta adalah perasaan tabu yang harusnya tak pernah ada. Cinta itu tidak ada.

Hingga saat itu dia terpaku dengan manik secerah langit pukul sembilan pagi di musim semi tanpa awan. Sebiru laut tak berujung yang tiba-tiba saja menenggelamkan Jimin dalam ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak segala pesona yang terpancar.

Jimin tersadar bahwa hidupnya terlalu lama dalam kegelapan yang terselubung dari setiap sudut, membuatnya terjungkal jatuh tak dapat menolak hitam yang menyelimuti.

Dan kemudian warna biru itu menariknya dengan sangat kuat, memberinya sebuah cahaya yang lama tak terlihat hingga mampu membuat Jimin merangkak keatas. Tertatih-tatih memperjuangkan hidupnya yang tak berarti.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Seorang _florist_ toko bunga dekat kampus Jimin. Toko bunga yang baru buka beberapa hari ini.

Kala itu Jimin yang menggerutu sebal karena kalah taruhan dengan sahabat idiotnya –Kim Taehyung harus menuruti _dare_ yang telah diucapkan. Menggoda penjaga toko bunga sebelah kampus.

Dia laki-laki, dan tentu saja laki-laki harus menepati ucapannya. _'Kau tak akan menyesal Jim, penjaga toko bunga itu manis'_ Itu yang dikatakan Taehyung saat dirinya diseret dengan paksa ke gerbang kampus dan sebuah acungan jempol penuh semangat.

Jimin berdecih, tak menyangka sahabatnya yang semakin idiot itu menginginkan sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya gila. Lagipula dirinya bukan orang yang mampu dikategorikan dalam pria penggoda.

' _clank'_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sedikit dorongan hati dan rasa tak peduli membuat sang penjaga toko bunga menolehkan kepala.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Suara itu terdengar datar dengan paksaan senyum diujung bibir. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan tak kalah dengan nada pita suara. Namun Jimin membatu.

Beragam warna bunga yang nampak memikat mata tak mampu menyaingi jernih biru sepasang netra itu. Jimin tersungkur karena keterpikatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang penjaga toko bunga.

Jimin menekan degup jantung bodohnya yang sekarang tengah massai karena efek hormon _adrenalin_ , _epinefrine_ dan _norepinephrine_ yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Mungkin hormone _dopamin_ juga ikut kurang ajar membantunya merasakan _euphoria_ aneh melambung memecahkan logika.

"Namamu."

Sang penjaga toko bunga menelengkan kepala pertanda tak mengerti.

Jimin masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk, memasok oksigen untuk mengurangi rasa aneh yang masih membuncah. "Aku bertanya namamu." ucapnya sekali lagi yang sekarang terlihat lebih normal.

Pemuda dengan iris biru dan rambut seputih kulit susu yang masih berdiri sambil memegang sekuntum Anyelir putih di tangan memberi tatapan penuh tanya. Harusnya ia bertanya mengapa pemuda dengan surai oranye terang itu menanyakan namanya. Harusnya ia–

"Min Yoongi."

–bukankah ia harusnya benar-benar bertanya untuk apa pemuda itu menanyakan namanya?

Jimin sepenuhnya terkejut oleh jawaban yang diberikan. Terlalu mudah, bukan begitu? Tapi apa masalahnya? Yang penting ia selesai dengan tantangan konyol ulah Kim Taehyung dan ia bisa pulang sekarang.

Tunggu, _dare_ yang Taehyung berikan bukan hanya meminta nama bukan? Sesuatu itu terdengar seperti _'kau harus menggodanya Jimin-ah, dan buat ia jatuh padamu'_ membuat Jimin menahan erangan.

' _Ck sial!'_

"Aku ingin bunga berwarna biru itu," ucap Jimin lagi menunjuk sebuah pot putih berukuran sedang dengan bunga kecil-kecil berwarna biru yang cantik tumbuh subur didalamnya.

Warnanya begitu biru, seindah langit, seindah lautan, seindah mata Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil pot yang ditunjuk pelanggan dan membawanya ke meja untuk kemudian ia bungkus dengan plastik dan mengikat atasnya dengan sebuah pita biru muda. Mengambil selembar kartu yang biasa pelanggan minta untuk dituliskan nama seseorang yang akan dituju.

"Uh.. Apa anda akan–"

"Tidak, kau saja yang tuliskan." Perintah pelanggan itu memotong tawaran Yoongi yang baru saja akan memberikan sebuah kartu dan bolpoin ditangannya.

"Apa nama bunga ini?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menunduk guna mengambil kelopak biru yang jatuh di meja saat ia mengemas bunga. " _Forget me no_ t," jawabnya.

Jimin menurut saja, detakan jantungnya yang tadi seolah menggempur dadanya berangsur mereda. Namun Jimin masih merasakannya. Apalagi saat sang penjaga toko bunga itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Tulis kan ini; ' _Untuk dia yang berhiaskan biru disetiap pandangannya, aku harap dia tak akan semudah itu melupakanku, dari Park Jimin_ '," kata Jimin tanpa keraguan disetiap kalimatnya. Taehyung bilang dia harus menggoda sang penjaga toko bunga bukan? Oke dia melakukannya.

Yoongi selesai dengan tulisannya dan menempelkan kartu itu di plastik pembungkus bunga. Merapikan beberapa kusut plastik agar terlihat lebih indah dan rapi. Menerima sebuah kartu prabayar dari pelanggannya dan pergi ke belakang meja.

Maka Yoongi menyerahkan kartu yang sudah ia kurangi nominal didalamnya seharga bunga yang akan berpindah tangan. Mengambil bunga dalam bungkusan untuk kemudian ia serahkan, "Ini bunganya, dan terima kasih telah membeli." kata penjaga toko bunga yang kali ini senyum itu nampak lebih tulus.

Jimin dalam duapuluh tahunnya belum pernah melihat yang semenyilaukan ini. Maka dengan sepenuhnya sadar, ia membalas senyum itu. "Simpan bunga itu _and forget me not_ , Min Yoongi." katanya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan toko bunga sebelah kampus yang mungkin tak akan ia kunjungi lagi.

Mungkin, siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Sekali lagi Jimin tak tahu bahwa takdir dapat lebih kejam dari diktator seperti _Hitler_ yang menghabisi tigapuluhlima juta manusia. Bahkan takdir mampu membuat semua manusia di bumi ini habis dalam sekali waktu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Ayah dan Ibunya kini telah menemui takdirnya. Terbujur dalam peti karena kecelakaan saat berkendara dengan sedikit bumbu cek cok pengantar kematian terdengar sedikit konyol. Mereka menabrak truk karena tak memperhatikan lampu yang telah berwarna merah karena terlibat –lagi-lagi pertengkaran, dan ya mereka mati.

Jimin memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa saat akan berkunjung ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Ia bukan anak durhaka yang melupakan peringatan satu tahun kematian dua orang yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini.

Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menuju toko bunga yang dituju.

' _clank'_

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Segalanya nampak baru terjadi kemarin. Suara bernada datar dan tatapan itu. Mata sejernih langit pagi itu. Aroma bunga yang menyumbat pernapasan. Gradasi berbagai warna bunga yang tetap tak bisa mengalahkan _'biru langit'_ itu. Surai sewarna kulit pucat itu. Dan debaran jantung yang meningkat seiring waktu. Semuanya nampak benar-benar sama.

Jimin tersenyum konyol karena menertawai diri sendiri. Sebegitu tak fokusnya kah ia sampai memasuki toko bunga sebelah kampus tanpa menyadarinya?

Dan Min Yoongi, dia masih disana. Masih menjadi penjaga toko bunga. Yang pernah ia goda tepatnya. Menyiram sebuah pot penuh dengan bunga kecil-kecil berwarna biru yang diletakkan sedikit lebih diatas dibanding bunga yang lain. Dengan sebuah kartu yang tertempel di potnya.

Bolehkan Jimin tersenyum hangat sekarang?

"Hai Min Yoongi, kau masih mengingatku."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan itu membuat sang penjaga toko cukup mendecih. "Kau mahasiswa super aneh yang memberikan bunga _forget me not_ untuk seorang penjaga toko bunga," kata-katanya terdengar dingin, namun Jimin melihat senyuman yang terlukis dibibir.

Jimin tergelak karenanya. Kemudian mereka berakhir dengan duduk di kursi sambil menikmati coklat hangat buatan Yoongi. Dan tentu saja Jimin menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir menggoda penjaga toko bunga sebelah kampus. Menyerapahi nama Kim Taehyung yang membuat harga dirinya tercoreng. Dibalas dengan gelak tawa yang sama oleh pemuda yang kini mengunyah kukis. Mereka akrab dengan cepat dan membuat Jimin hampir lupa dengan peringatan satu tahun kedua orang tuanya.

Mungkin Jimin tidak seharusnya menyalahkan Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Setelahnya Jimin menjadi pengunjung yang Yoongi bilang tak diinginkan keberadaannya. Ia terlalu sering bahkan hampir setiap hari menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Yoongi di toko bunga miliknya. Jika sedang tak menginginkan bunga, Jimin hanya akan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sambil sesekali menggoda penjaga toko. Bertanya ini itu tentang jenis bahkan arti bunga.

"Lalu apa arti bunga _forget me not_ itu?" Sore itu Jimin yang baru saja pulang dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, meneduhkan diri di toko bunga Yoongi. Hujan mengguyur Seoul sejak siang dan Jimin beralasan tidak baik berkendara saat cuaca buruk. Lagipula jalan tempat ia bekerja melewati toko bunga Yoongi.

Yang ditanya berjalan mendekat sambil membawa dua mug coklat panas dengan uap yang mengepul. "Padahal bunga ini begitu terkenal, dan kau tidak mengetahuinya? Dasar payah." ejek Yoongi sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin mendengus, "Aku bukan _florist_ kalau kau mau tahu Yoongi, dan cepat beri tahu aku apa arti bunga itu."

Yoongi tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit. Dan selalu berefek sama pada degup jantung Jimin. "Cinta murni, kenangan dan seperti namanya, bunga itu berarti _'jangan lupakan aku',_ –yah itu yang mereka bilang."

"Ah itu kenapa kau tetap mengingatku meskipun sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak aku memberimu bunga itu?" goda Jimin membuat Yoongi mencebik dan melempar satu kelopak mawar yang tak sengaja terjatuh di meja kearah Jimin.

Pemuda bersurai oranye masih tertawa dengan _eyesmile_ yang begitu menawan. Kehidupan Jimin tentunya sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang. Semenjak mengenal Min Yoongi dia bahkan lebih sering tersenyum dengan gelak tawa yang sesekali tak dapat dicegah. Hitam yang menyelimuti hidupnya tergantikan dengan cahaya dan biru yang begitu indah. Jimin merasa dia benar-benar hidup.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih bunga itu untukku?" Yoongi ganti bertanya dengan raut serius. Jimin harus mengajarkan Yoongi untuk menampilkan lebih banyak ekpresi selain datar, serius dan senyumnya itu.

Jimin mengendikkan bahu, "Ku pikir warna biru bunga itu mirip dengan matamu–itu indah. Dan bentuknya yang mungil benar-benar seperti dirimu," Kekehan di akhir kalimat Jimin membuat Yoongi sedikit merengut kesal.

Nah lain kali Jimin akan membuat ekspresi menangis di wajah tanpa cela itu.

* * *

Jimin mengutuk keinginannya untuk membuat Yoongi-nya menangis.

Setahun lebih lima bulan setelah mereka mengenal lebih akrab, Jimin memutuskan untuk menguatkan hatinya dan meminta Yoongi menjadi kekasihnya.

Jimin tahu yang ia alami sejak pertemuan pertama kali dengan penjaga toko bunga sebelah kampus itu adalah cinta. Degupan jantung yang selalu meningkat dan darah yang berdesir serta rasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Min Yoongi bukanlah candaan belaka.

Oke, Jimin yang sekarang sudah percaya bahwa cinta itu ada.

Jadi di sore hari Sabtu yang cukup mendung dengan dua mug _macchiato_ di tangan masing-masing dan pembicaraan yang seperti biasanya, Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang telah lama ia pendam itu kepada Yoongi.

"Aku yang sudah lama hidup dalam kegelapan ini untuk pertama kalinya tenggelam dalam jernih warna biru menyilaukan mata dan aku tak bisa memungkirinya Min Yoongi, aku–aku mencintaimu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan mari ukirkan kenangan kita bersama,"

Satu persatu kalimat Jimin seperti sapuan udara hangat yang membuat pipi Yoongi mau tak mau bersemu samar. Pun genggaman pada kedua tangannya membuatnya Yoongi tak bisa menolak pemuda rupawan yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya itu.

Dan kemudian ia mengangguk dengan senyum indah terukir.

"Aku mau Jimin,"

Yoongi tersedu karena kejutan mendadak yang Jimin berikan padanya. Hari ini adalah sembilan Maret, yang berarti tanggal ulang tahunnya.

Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun dan selama itu pula mereka mengalami suka duka bersama. Jimin tetap bekerja pada perusahaan yang dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Ayahnya. Menjadi orang yang cukup terpercaya dan wakil direktur tersemat sebagai jabatannya.

Sedangkan Min Yoongi tetap menjadi _florist_ di toko bunganya. Menunggu hingga sore saat Jimin menjemputnya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening. Yoongi pikir hidupnya sudah benar-benar bahagia.

Sampai pada sembilan Maret di umurnya yang ke duapuluhenam, Yoongi merasa hidupnya di puncak kebahagiaan saat Jimin melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin perak dan satu pot bunga _forget me not_.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai ajal menjemput, aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya yang menyambut pagi dan penutup malamku, aku ingin kau yang selalu menemani disetiap suka dan dukaku, aku–cintaku murni padamu Min Yoongi, mari lebih banyak buat kenangan yang indah bersama–aku mencintaimu sayang."

Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak menahan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dari netra sebening lautannya. Mengangguk dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat hingga kemeja bagian pundak Jimin basah.

Oke, Jimin tak ingin melihat Yoongi-nya menangis lagi.

Bahkan saat di acara pernikahan mereka sekalipun. Jimin berkali-kali mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa ini adalah hari bahagia mereka. Jadi Yoongi benar-benar tak diizinkan untuk menangis. Meskipun itu adalah air mata bahagia sekalipun.

Acara pernikahan dilakukan tiga bulan setelah Jimin melamar Yoongi. Kota tujuan mereka menikah adalah Belanda. Setidaknya ada pastur yang mau menikahkan mereka berdua meskipun dua-duanya tanpa wali. Aku belum memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa Yoongi juga seorang yatim piatu sejak limabelas tahun?

Hanya ada satu, dua–lima orang paling dekat mereka yang diundang. Kim Taehyung yang berjasa paling besar tersenyum cerah melihat sahabatnya akhirnya menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Dia akan memikirkan bagaimana cara melamar Jeon Jungkook, kekasih kelincinya yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya agar ikut menyusul dua orang bahagia didepan sana.

Kim Seokjin yang merupakan sepupu Yoongi dan orang yang berjasa besar sebagai sandaran Yoongi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal hanya dapat berkaca-kaca melihat bagian keluarganya itu bahagia dengan pendamping hidupnya. Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya yang tengah menggenggam tangannya hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

Jung Hoseok yang juga merupakan _hyung_ sepupu Jimin tersenyum bahagia saat adiknya itu dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari dan keluar dari hidup 'hitam'nya.

Dan ciuman penuh ketulusan serta kasih sayang dua orang di depan sana yang telah terikat itu menandakan tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Mungkin.

* * *

Pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi memasuki usia yang kedua saat Yoongi di vonis oleh dokter bahwa pemuda itu mengidap _Alzheimer_. Dunia bahagia Yoongi runtuh.

Jimin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar yang terkasihnya itu menerima dan meyakinkan bahwa mereka bisa menghadapinya bersama tentu saja.

Yoongi menjadi lebih pendiam seperti saat Jimin baru meminta namanya. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat karena lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Netra sebening _aqua_ itu nampak redup, tak ada kebahagiaan disana.

"Jimin, aku–aku akan melupakanmu, aku akan melupakan kenangan kita," Yoongi menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah mendengar vonis dokter mengenai penyakitnya. Dan Jimin benar-benar membenci itu.

Jadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula Jimin memeluk _suami_ nnya itu, mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang, menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Dia tak boleh menangis–tidak, saat orang yang paling dicintainya membutuhkannya untuk jadi pegangan.

"Dengar sayang, aku–tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, aku bisa membuatmu mengingatku–mengingat setiap kenangan kita setiap harinya," suara Jimin tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Membayangkan Yoongi yang akan melupakannya merupakan suatu bencana.

Takdir benar-benar membenci Park Jimin.

Jadi ketika saat itu benar-benar tiba Jimin akan membuat Min Yoongi-nya selalu dan selalu mengingatnya setiap saat.

* * *

Ruangan itu penuh dengan kertas _post it_ berwarna-warni yang tertempel disetiap dinding, disetiap benda.

Jimin dengan telaten menceritakan setiap detil kenangan mulai dari mereka berkenalan karena _dare_ seseorang bernama Taehyung yang membuat ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang masih setia dipelukannya. Setiap paginya.

"–dan kemudian aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, aku melamarmu dan kita menikah," lanjut Jimin sambil menunjuk foto berukuran limapuluh kali tujuhpuluhlima sentimeter yang tergantung di dinding.

Pemuda dalam dekapan hanya mengangguk lucu, terlihat menggemaskan sekali di mata Jimin, membuat Jimin menggigit ujung hidungnya dan Yoongi akan terpekik tertahan sambil memukul kepala Jimin.

"Itu–bunga apa itu Jim?" Yoongi nampak berbinar melihat rumpun bunga kecil-kecil berwarna biru dengan pot putih dan sebuah kartu yang tertempel dengan tulisan ' _Untuk dia yang berhiaskan biru disetiap pandangannya, aku harap dia tak akan semudah itu melupakanku, dari Park Jimin_ '.

Jimin melirik sebentar kearah jendela dimana bunga itu diletakkan, "Itu bunga _forget me not_ sayang, bunga itu melambangkan cinta murni–seperti cintaku padamu, kenangan–seperti semua kenangan yang telah kita alami dan _'jangan lupakan aku'_."

Yoongi merasa ada yang mendesak keluar dari matanya dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Kemudian ia memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat, "Maaf–maafkan aku Jimin-ah."

Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini setiap paginya. Selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Dan ternyata rasanya tetap menyakitkan. "Tidak sayangku, tidak apa. Aku mencintaimu."

' _Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu untuk mencintaiku, untuk mengingat semua kenangan kita karena aku tak ingin kau untuk melupakanku'_

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

a/n : YEEAAYY! Finally bisa nulis fict pakai OTP pertama dan tercinta di Bangtan, yaampun beneran terharu /tear/ TT

Ini memang gara-gara ngungkapin ide ke _**hopekies**_ -nim dan ternyata malah kita nulis fict bareng, sampai nginep di kamar kosannya, jadi kalau ada yg VHope shipper mampir ke ff dia juga ya? )

Nah oke, ini apa banget, maaf kalau fluffnya gagal, maaf kalau angstnya lebih gagal, ini udah nyesek menurutku :"

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah review, favorit dan follow dari ff collab dengan _**Chandelight**_ yang Domination, Charas sein dan Coming of Age, thank you dear :*

Buat _**Shidare zakura**_ ditunggu ff Namjinnya hihi…

Last,

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

 **wulancho**


End file.
